1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus incorporates an exposing unit. The exposing unit includes a plurality of light emitting elements. The light emitting elements are driven in accordance with print data to form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductive body. The electrostatic latent image is then developed into a visible image. JP H07-156442 A discloses one such image forming apparatus. The light emitting elements are driven such that a single pixel is formed by selectively driving a predetermined number of light emitting elements according to the image density of the print data. This way of driving light emitting elements makes it possible to print images having a resolution of, for example, 600 dpi, 400 dpi or 300 dpi by using an exposing unit having a resolution of 1200 dpi.
However, this type of image forming apparatus is not capable of printing halftoned pixels, failing to produce prints with a desired print quality.